


How Georgeapher Washington got his Ninth Ab

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legend of Georgeapher Washington is well-known, but few are truly aware of how he got hi s ninth abdominal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Georgeapher Washington got his Ninth Ab

**Author's Note:**

> A much needed explanation for previous works texted to my friend.

General Georgeapher Washington was brilliant in the heat of battle. Alexander Hamilton has the privilege of riding along side him as they charged against the redcoats. "Are these the men with whom I am to defend America!?" The general shouted, finding his troops scrambled in disarray. "Push on, men! We fight like Patriots and we die as men!" Alexander felt his dick twitch but he reeled it in. They had a war to fight. George charged ahead behind his men, with Alexander close behind him. The gigantic man drew his sword and began slicing down red coat after redcoat. Alexander's horse was shot out from beneath him but he charged forward to be with his stag stallion. "Alexander!" Georgeapher looked back at his fallen friend with a pain in his eyes as he feared losing him. "George! No!" Alexander gasped, as he watched the enemy bayonet plunge into Georgeapher's prenile area. Alexander froze in horror as the general fell from his horse, but he broke away from his shock and ran to his aid. He knelt beside the impaled general weeping, fondling him and attempting to exchange fluids for the last time. "Alexander!" George batted him away. "Alexander! I'm okay!" "You've been stabbed!" Alex sobbed, trying to mop up the blood with his hands. "Get away!" George shouted, and with his bare hands, he broke off the end of the bayonet that projected out from him and tossed it aside. "General..." Alexander sighed. "Break off the end and tie a t-shirt around it because I'm not a pussy!" Georgeapher, now delirious, chanted his first-aid mantra. The two men fought side by side to win the battle. Alexander lay in bed with the general that evening and played his dainty fingers along Georgeapher's abdomen. "Oh my..." He found something new that stirred something deep within him. "Yes, I suppose that's permanent," Georgeapher sighed at his deformity. "It's a gift from our lord, for our great nation," Alexander smiled, gazing upon the fabled ninth ab. From that day forward, General Georgeapher Washington got every piece of ass he ever wanted and he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the giving tree


End file.
